Faberry Sexcapades
by GleekSmut
Summary: This is going to be a Faberry smut series, of just random one-shots! Summary pretty much sucks, but the chapters are really good! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, this is my second fic, I know I promised my twitter followers I'd write a Puckleberry smut, Pezberry smut and a Monchele smut, but I've been asked a lot to do a Faberry smut series, so I've took all of your creative critiscm and used it. Thanks so much for the reviews and I will work on the things you said should be worked on, anyway, this is the first chapter to my Faberry smut series, I have no idea where this is going, but it's probably going to be a bunch of random one-shots. I really want to do ones that are what you guys want, so PLEASE, if you have a request review/PM me and tell me thanks :) Anyway, this one-shot is going to be about Quinn and Rachel's first time making each other squirt. I hope you all like it! ON WITH THE STORY. OH YEAH! MOST OF THESE WON'T HAVE STORYLINES!**

Rachel was laying in bed one late Saturday night, her dads were out on another business trip and she was bored out of her mind and missing her girlfriend. She still couldn't believe she had a girlfriend, she swore to herself she was straight, but with every guy she was with, she felt nothing. Puck, Jesse and Finn were great kissers, but she just didn't feel anything, but then one day Quinn had kissed her, Quinn Fabray, kissed her and that's how she knew she wasn't straight. When Quinn kissed her that day after Glee, her heart fluttered, her tummy tingled and she immediatly felt wetness pool in her panties. After that day, Quinn and Rachel fell into this routine where if someone was bored or just wanted to make out they'd call each other up and get into a hot make out session, till one day it went farther, and Rachel ended up loosing her virginity to Quinn. So now if either one had a scratch that only the other could itch, they just pressed 2 on their phones and the other was on their way over. One Sunday, after making each other cum as many times as they could, Quinn told Rachel she had feelings for her and then everything changed, Quinn asked Rachel to be her girlfriend, and of course Rachel said yes. Just thinking about the many night Rachel and Quinn shared made Rachel tingle and go wet. So she reached over and picked up her Iphone and pressed 2, calling Quinn. After 2 rings, Quinn finally answered.

"Quinn, baby, I need you." Rachel spoke softly into the phone, getting up off of her bed to look in her closet for the new lingerie, she had bought special for Quinn.

"Your that horny that you couldn't of even said Hi? or how are you? Wow Rach, that's a first.. I'll be over in five." Quinn didn't even really care that Rachel didn't say hi, she just knew she wanted to get over to her girls house and do amazing things to the brunettes body.

Rachel just smirked into the phone and hung up, finding the pale pink lacey bra and thong, picking out a pair of her white knee socks to go along with it, she knew how much Quinn loved her knee socks. Rachel stripped out of her sweats and tank top and pulled on the thong and bra, pulling up her knee socks and messing up her perfect curls to look like she had messy, sex hair. Rachel smirked at herself in her full body mirror and heard the bell ring, when Quinn said she'd be there in five minutes, she meant it. Rachel took her time walking to the door, not wanting to look like she wanted this so bad, when she really did and opened the door, smirking, free in her bra, panties and knee socks, not caring if the neighborhood saw her like this.

"Hey baby, you look sexy." Rachel purred and took Quinn's hand, before she could reply and shut the door behind them, pulling Quinn down the hall and into her room, Quinn taking control as they entered her

bedroom, gently pushing Rachel onto the bed.

"God you look so sexy" Quinn whispered to Rachel, climbing on top of the brunette and playing with one of her knee socks. "You know I love these." Quinn smirked, knowing this was going to be a quick one, she pulled at the edge of her dress and pulled it over her head, throwing it into the corner of Rachel's bedroom, reaching behind her and taking her flats off. Rachel was staring at Quinn's body as she took off her shoes, Quinn had no bra on and a lacey, yellow thong, when Quinn was throwing her last shoe into the corner, Rachel had leaned up and took one of Quinn's pink nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, Quinn of course had not expected this and let the shoe drop to the floor, her head falling back and a gasp coming out as Rachel's pink

tongue worked her nipple.

"Oh god.. Rach.." Quinn moaned as Rachel's mouth closed around her nipple and sucked softly, before she gently bit down onto Quinn's nipple, bringing her hand up and starting to pinch at Quinn's already hard nipple, Quinn pushed Rachel away from her nipple and reached down, thankful for Rachel's front clasp bra and unclasped it, pulling it off of the brunette, before licking her lips and kissing the smooth, tan valley of Rachel's breast, bringing her hand down to play with Rachel's mocha colored nipple, twisting and pulling at it, putting enough pressue to give the brunette pleasure. As soon as Quinn started to play with Rachel's boobs, Rachel felt a gush of liquid come out of her pussy, she didn't want foreplay, she needed Quinn.

"Quinn, baby, no foreplay, just touch me please." Rachel whimpered out. Quinn stopping her movements and nodding in a silent agreement, kissing her way down Rachel's stomach, licking a line across her navel, smirking at Rachel's moan, before finally giving into the girl and pulling down the lacey and very wet panties, throwing them in the growing pile in the corner, leaning down and smelling the brunette's arousal, and damn did she smell so good. Quinn leaned closer to the girl's hot center and placed a kiss on Rachel's clit, before pulling away and blowing cold air on her pussy, making Rachel squirm and another moan fall, Rachel threaded her hands in the blondes locks and tried to push her closer to her pussy, when suddenly Quinn thrusted her pink tongue into Rachel's throbbing pussy.

"Quinn! Oh my fucking god!" Rachel cried out, her hips arching as Quinn's tongue curled up and explored the girls pussy. Quinn groaned into the girls pussy, her girl tasted so good, and started to thrust her tongue slowly into Rachel's pussy, wanting to build up the other girls orgasm, Quinn knew Rachel needed more so she pulled out her tongue and swiftly entered two fingers into Rachel's tight pussy, slowly thrusting them into the girl, curling and uncurling her two fingers.

"Oh god Quinn.. fuck, that feels so good baby! I'm so close" The last part, surprised Quinn she didn't think Rachel was already close to her orgasm and Rachel didn't even care, everything that Quinn was doing felt so good, so she wasn't embarrased that she was about to cum. Quinn felt Rachel clench around her fingers and decided to pick up the pace, starting to thrust her fingers a little faster, scissoring them with each thrust inside, rubbing Rachel's clit with her thumb, she did this till she finally felt Rachel clench tightly around her fingers again, stopping all her movements and pulling her fingers out, smirking when she heard Rachel whine.

"Dammit Quinn! I was so close and you just stopped, ugh! Quinnnnnnn please make me cum!" Rachel whined to Quinn, her hips bucking and her eyes still shut tightly.

"Good things _**cum**_ to those who wait." Quinn whispered, before bring her tongue down and running her tongue up Rachel's slit, making Rachel shudder in pleasure, Quinn started to rub and flick Rachel's clit again as she sucked on Rachel's pussy lips, Rachel getting close to the edge again, when Quinn thrusted her tongue in Rachel, and started to thrust as quickly as she could, flicking and pinching her clit when she heard Rachel's screams and then her clenching around her tongue, pulling out again.

"Quinn, if you don't make me cum, I swear to god your cut off for a week and I will go take care of this myself." Rachel practically screamed out, she was horny and just wanted to cum.

"Okay, this is my last time I promise." Quinn smirked at her girl, before thrusting three fingers into Rachel, thrusting them as fast as she could, curling and uncurling them and using her thumb on her left hand to rub Rachel's clit as fast as she could, hoping that her plan of making Rachel squirt would work when suddenly she heard Rachel's scream and the tremble of her thighs.

"Quinnnnnnnn! Ohhhh!" Rachel screamed Quinn's name till her voice cracked, Quinn pulling her fingers out of her as Rachel's cum squirted, Quinn trying to catch every bit of Rachel's sweet cum till it started to turn into just dribbling out of her pussy, Quinn cleaning Rachels pussy till it was all gone. Rachel shaking with her eyes still closed, breathing heavily when Quinn moved up and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist, yawning softly.

"You don't want me to repay the favor?" Rachel whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine baby, sleep. You can repay me tomorrow." Rachel just nodded, exhausted and whispered to Quinn, "That was really good, I love you Quinn."

"I love you too baby." Quinn smiled and soon found her self falling asleep.

**Fin.**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry if that sucked, it's 2 am and by then I kind of just suck at smut, so tomorrow I'll try to get the chapter up of Rachel repaying the favor, because so far we've only seen Rachel get some, so expect it to be the same way, but with Rachel giving it to her and a little more teasing. Again, I apologize it if it sucks. Please review, reviews make me write more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story! Tony just reminded me about it and I've been caught up with school in stuff, so I will most likely only be able to update every weekend, and then in September, I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update till I'm back D: ANYWAY! I got a prompt for this chapter, and since she has been waiting for it, I'm doing that instead of the Rachel repaying the favor to Quinn. Heres the prompt: Quinn and Rachel are friends like we see on the show, They go to college and one of them visits the other, and when they go to sleep they were little clothing (up to you on what they wear) During the night they had moved and are spooning ( rachel the small one ) Rachel is having a sex dream and start to moan and buck her hips and this has an effect on Quinn. They have sex because they both are really turned on. They can scissor or whatever you would like to do. But I dont want something like Quinn having feelings for Rachel. **

**Thank you for that prompt :) On with the story!**

Quinn and Rachel were in Rachel's dorm, getting ready for bed, soft music coming from Rachel's Iphone, Rachel smiling to herself at Quinn finally coming to visit. She had missed the blonde a lot, and it was so weird not seeing her everyday like she did back when they were in high school, it wasn't just Quinn she missed. She missed everyone, Noah, Santana and Brittany especially, but for some reason she had missed Quinn a lot. So when the girl called asking if she could come to visit, Rachel of course said yes, and hung up and got straight into cleaning her room up, and here they were. Rachel turned and saw Quinn in her small pink panties and a white tank top, that showed a silver of Quinn's soft pale skin, and her rosy pink nipples oubviously shown through the flimsy top. Now Rachel knew she wasn't a lesbian, but for some reason Quinn just always made her re think. She knew she'd fuck Quinn anyday, I mean what guy or even some girls wouldn't? So seeing the girl like this made her shiver, she knew that her dreams were going to be filled with the blonde tonight. Since Quinn was dressed in barley anything, Rachel pulled on her red lace panties, which of course no one would expect Rachel Berry to be wearing, but these were what she always wore, and a black lacy camisole.

Rachel bit her lip and watched as Quinn slid into her bed, her body covered under the thick pink comforter on her bed, in which Rachel inwardly pouted about, before she snapped out of her daze and walked over turning off the music and turning off the main light in the room and climbing into bed with Quinn, leaning over and turning off her lamp so the only light was the New York sky.

"Quinn, I was wondering.. could we maybe spoon?" She whispered to the blonde, feeling awkward in how they were laying now, with as much space between them and both of them staring at the ceiling.

"Of course Rach." The blonde smiled and pulled Rachel to her, wrapping her arm the brunette's petite waist and closing her eyes before whispering "Good night love."

Rachel said good night back, and for some reason being in Quinn's arms made her instantly fall asleep, five hours into sleep Rachel was having a very hot sex dream, one that was making her panties wet, and soft moans of Quinn's name falling from her mouth, bucking her hips and squirming against the blonde's body.

"Rach, you okay?" Quinn whispered when she felt Rachel moving against her, Quinn leaned over and heard the brunettes moans of her name and gasped softly, her panties instantly weting at hearing the petite girl say her name so... hot. So Quinn did the first thing that came to her and started to shake Rachel and yell for her to wake up.

"HUH! WHAT!" Rachel screamed when she heard her name being called, blushing slightly when she turned in Quinn's arms and saw Quinn staring at her, at first she thought she could see disgust in Quinn's eyes but then she saw pure lust, so instead of allowing Quinn to talk Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn. Quinn not expecting this, gasped but for some reason it felt good so she started to return the kiss, their lips molding together, at first being sweet and gentle but quickly turning into hot and needy, Rachel rolling on top of Quinn and straddling her small waist, trailing her hands down to the edge of Quinns tank top and slowly moving it up and off the girl, when her hands moved over the girls breast while taking off Quinn's top, Rachel made sure to cop a quick feel, and god did they feel amazing before Rachel got to caught up in the blonde's breast she quickly pulled the top off and threw it on the ground, before kissing Quinn's pink plump lips and starting to trail kisses down her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder and down to her boobs, taking one of her pink nipples that were already hardened, in between her lips and starts to suck softly, swirling her tongue around the nub, bringing her hand up to squeeze the girls boob and pinch and pull at the girls pink nub.

"Oh god.. Rachel please.. Just more.." Quinn whimpered out as she felt Rachel gently bite down on her nipple, arching her chest slightly. Quinn never thought she'd be in this position with Rachel, but she didn't care, she wanted and needed more of Rachel, it seemed as if Rachel had read her mind when she started to trail her hand down to Quinn's pussy, pressing softly on the girls cloth covered clit, Rachel almost loosing it when she heard Quinn's breathy moan, but instead continued to work the girls nub between her teeth and lips, running her finger up and down her slit and pressing on her clit. Finally Rachel pulled her mouth off of Quinn's nipple and whispered.

"I have a strap-on, can I use it on you?"

Quinn gasped and moaned as Rachel pressed on her clit as she said that, a gush of wetness dripping from her pussy as she heard the girl's question, nodding her yes and groaning as Rachel's hand moved away from her pussy, watching the brunette, get out of bed and strip from her clothing, Quinn noticing that her mocha colored nipples were hardened and wetness was dripping down her thighs, and saw as she grabbed a pink strap on out of her closet, strapping it on and walking back over to Quinn.

"Are you ready Q?" Rachel had just got into bed, spread the blonde's creamy pale thighs and started to stroke herself, the clit insert rubbing her just right, so the question coming out as more of a moan then an actual question.

"God yes, fuck me Rach." She moaned out, Rachel positioning the tip of the fake dick at the girls tight hole, wasting no time to immediatly thrust in as hard as she could, hearing Quinn's scream in pleasure of the Rachel's name, she waited and let Quinn adjust to the sudden eight inch "dick" that had just filled her.

"God Quinn, your so fucking tight I love it." Rachel whimpered out, before pulling out till just the tip of the "dick" was inside Quinn and thrust as hard and as quick as the first time before starting to fuck Quinn like an animal, Quinn was moaning and arching her back, gripping out the sheets and she was pretty sure the headboard of the bed was knocking against the wall. Quinn had never been fucked so hard or so good by anyone, but this time Quinn knew she was going to be sore and that Rachel was the best she ever had.

Quinnn was letting out animalistic moans and screams of Rachel's name, Rachel's moans and screams were girly but loud, louder then usual as she pounded into Quinn's pussy, the clit insert rubbing her just right, and Rachel's hand messily rubbing Quinn's clit.

"Rachel! Fuck! Oh my god Rachelllllll! I'm so fucking close! Oh fuck! Make me cum baby!" Quinn screamed, her whole body arched up, and nails digging into Rachel's sheets, so Rachel pounded harder and rubbed Quinn's clit faster, leaning down to suck on Quinn's pink nipple again, as soon as Rachel's tongue swirled around the girls nipple Quinn let go.

"Fuckkk! Rachelllll! I'm cumminggg!" Quinn screamed, her voice cracking as she came hard, Rachel's thrust slowing down to ride out Quinn's orgasm, as Quinn shook from her orgasm, Rachel made two more semi hard thrust, and let out a hoarse scream of Quinn's name, cumming hard also, Rachel falling gently into Quinn's sweaty chest and whispering.

"God that was great" She was out of breath and sweating also, hearing Quinn's angelic giggle, she knew she agreed, but Rachel was slowly getting uncomfortable in this position, so she pulled out, both of them groaning at the loss and Rachel undid the strap-on and threw it, climbing back into bed and pulling Quinn to her, wrapping her arm around the girl, both of them mumbling good nights and quickly falling asleep, both of them telling themselves that they'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.

**AN: SO! I hope this one was good! Please read and review! Reviews will make me want to write more chapters! Anyway, I hope this was better then the first chapter, I found it pretty hot when I re read it, but its up to you guys! I love you all that are reading this story or has read my other story! I promise more fanfics will be here soon! Also, if you have any prompts PM me or put it an a review!**

**Thank you ^_^**


End file.
